A rescue of the film
by Sonishinko
Summary: Gozumaru dari film NnM bertemu dengan jagal legendaris,dari film Night on elm street(warning!:OOC,Gaje,dll,maklum,aucthor masih newbie)
Judulnya memang kurang cocok dengan isi cerita

Tapi aku berharap pembaca dapat terhibur dengan cerita ini ^_^

Selamat membaca!

Pada suatu malam,di sebuah pohon, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang duduk di atas batang pohon itu sambil memandang langit-langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang(ya iyalah,masa dipenuhi kecoa)

Sudah tentu namanya Gozumaru,calon kepala keluarga Gyuuki yang berada di bawah kekuasaan klan Nura

"Haah...sial"gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Malam yang gelap membuat dia mengantuk,Dia menelentangkan dirinya di atas pohon,saat dia akan memejamkan mata,terdengar suara langkah kaki

"Tap!"

Sesaat lelaki itu melihat seorang wanita yg berjalan ke arah pohon,tetapi tiba-tiba saja ,wanita itu terjatuh,

Wanita itu tertidur

Tetapi kemudian,wanita itu menggelepar-gelepar sambil menjerit,dia lalu berlari ke arah mobil yang sedang melaju

BRUUGH!

Gozu tercengang,tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari,pengemudi mobil pingsan dengan kepala berlumuran darah,dan wanita itu?untungnya dia selamat,tapi naas,otak keluar dari kepalanya

Masalah belum selesai,dari atas terlihat kaca jendela besar yang tiba2 jatuh dari rumah seseorang, yang melayang ke arah sang wanita, pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan kuku raksasa dari punggungnya yang kemudian menahan kaca jendela besar .

"Sialan!jangan menggangguku bodoh!"seorang lelaki yang mengenakan sweater merah bergaris hijau,memakai topi koboi dan beberapa pisau cukur yg dia pegang,

muncul di hadapan mereka,

"Siapa kau?"seru Gozu sambil melangkah mundur,sesaat kemudian terdengar suara beberapa orang berlari ke arah tempat kecelakaan

lelaki yang baru saja muncul itu hendak pergi,tetapi Gozumaru mencengkeram tangannya

"Apa-apaan kau?lepaskan!"

"Urusanku belum selesai.."

Kerumunan orang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai tempat mereka berdiri

"Cih!"lelaki itu menusuk lengan Gozu dengan pisau cukurnya,dia meringis,dengan sigap lelaki itu berlari ke arah semak-semak,menghilangkan wujudnya agar tidak diketahui manusia

Kerumunan orang sudah berada di depan Gozu,untungnya dia juga menghilangkan aura yokainya agar tidak ketahuan manusia,

Gozu kemudian berlari ke arah semak-semak ,beberapa saat sesudahnya mobil ambulans datang membawa pengemudi mobil dan wanita yang terluka parah tadi ke rumah sakit

"Dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi"gumam Gozumaru,Gozu melihat tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain lompat tali sambil menyanyikan suatu lagu "satu dua blablablabla.."(aucthor gak hafal lagunya)

entah karena apa,tiba-tiba dia mengantuk,dan tertidur sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon

to Dreamworld...

Gozu terbangun dalam mimpi,dia bertemu dengan laki2 yang tadi dicari

olehnya

"Hai"ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sinis

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hmmm...kau dari jepang ya?wajar saja kalau tidak tahu"

"yah...aku hanya sedang mendapat tugas dari tuanku untuk menjaga seseorang,kebetulan dia dapat tamasya sekolah ke amerika,dia sudah menjadi panglima perang yang kuat,menurutku tak perlu dikawal"

"Oo"

Gozu menatap hantu didepannya

"Kudengar seorang jagal legendaris berkeliaran disini,hanya saja aku lupa namanya,apakah..."

"Ya,itulah aku anak muda"

Gozu tersenyum"aku ratusan tahun lebih tua darimu"

"kau tidak tahu apa yang tadi kau

lakukan?harusnya kau tidak mengganggu,sudah lama aku mengincar wanita tadi"

Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah Gozu

"BRAAAAK!"dia terpental menabrak dinding

Serangan secara tiba2 itu membuat kaki kirinya patah,

"K*rang *jar!"Gozu kembali mengeluarakan kuku dari punggungnya,,menghantam dada dan perut laki2 yang menyerangnya,anehnya tak ada reaksi satupun,perut dan dadanya tidak bolong,maupun terluka

Dia hanya tertawa kecil"dreamworld ini diciptakan olehku,jadi apa saja bisa kulakukan disini",pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekatinya,Gozumaru berusaha berdiri,tetapi kakinya yang patah membuat dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik, pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya

BUGH!

Pria itu menghantamkan kepala

Pemuda itu ke dinding berkali-kali,Sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah( ya iyalah,masa taik)

Gozu berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari kepalanya,tetapi pria itu segera menusuk perutnya ,Gozumaru menjerit kesakitan,dia menendang pria itu dengan kaki kanannya,membuatnya terjungkal menabrak kotak-kotak yang ada dibelakang.

Gozumaru terkulai lemas,darah segar terus mengalir dari kening,perut dan menatap pasrah ke arah lelaki tadi yang sudah berdiri.

"Kumohon,jangan bunuh aku..."ucap Gozu lemah

Lelaki itu terdiam,dia menatap muka Gozumaru agak

lama,sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum tipis,entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei!"

Gozumaru terbangun dari tidurnya,matanya terbuka,didepannya terlihat seseorang berambut putih campur hitam yang sangat dikenalinya

"Sandaime..."dia menatap lesu,

"apa yang kau lakukan?kenapa kamu luka-luka begini?"tanya Rikuo penasaran

Setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar...

Rikuo manggut-manggut"Freddy Krueger ,dia sering mengganggu anak muda,dulu dia mati secara dibakar,oleh orang banyak,anak mereka dibunuh oleh Freddy,sekarang,hantunya masih bergentayangan,dia sering meneror para remaja dari dalam mimpi,aku sering mendengarnya dari orang sini"

Minna,karena susah menukar percakapan ke bahasa jepang atau inggris,jadi percakapan orang beda negara dalam bahasa indo saja yaaa...

"tidak disangka kau bertarung dengannya"

Gozu hanya mengangguk,dia tidak dapat berkata banyak lagi ,dia kesakitan karena perutnya berdarah banyak

...

2 hari kemudian,sepulang tamasya...

Gozu sedang duduk termenung di teras depan kediaman keluarga Nura

"Hai Gozu!"

Seorang pemuda dengan tengkorak kuda di kepalanya memandang ke arah Gozu,"kau seperti sdg memikirkan seseorang"ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum"apa kamu sedang memikirkan Tsurara?"ucapnya lagi

Gozumaru menaikkan alisnya"bukan,bodoh!"

"Lalu siapa?"Gozumaru terdiam"maaf Mezu..,tapi ini bukan urusanmu,ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"jawabnya

"Baiklah..."dia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Gozumaru sendirian

Pada suatu malam...

Gozu termenung di sebuah pohon(lagi)menatap langit2 tapi kali ini,tak banyak bintang yg terlihat,yang terlihat jelas,hanyalah bulan purnama yang memantulkan cahaya

Gozu merasa mengantuk kembali,tetapi dia memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan ke kediaman keluarga Gyuuki.

Mezumaru tidak terlihat,kelihatannya dia sedang berjalan-jalan

Gozumaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya,menutup pintu dan merebahkan diri di kasur,"karena sudah di jepang,mungkin laki2 itu tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi"dia lalu menutup matanya...

To Dreamworld lagi..(LOL)

Dugaannya salah,dia melihat lelaki yg sama dengan yang menyerangnya beberapa hari yang lalu

"Kelihatannya kita bertemu lagi"Ucap Freddy

"Yeah..."Gozu berharap dia tidak disiksa seperti saat di amerika.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Gozumaru,kau tak perlu memberi tahu namamu karena aku sudah mengetahuinya.."

"Begitu ya...sepertinya aku terkenal"Freddy tersenyum"kau ada disini,karena aku ingin meminta tolong padamu"

"Setelah yang kau lakukan tempo hari?sekarang kau malah ingin minta tolong padaku?"Gozu mendengus kesal

"Maaf kalau begitu,...baiklah,aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku untuk mencari sebuah CD..,,ada beberapa data film ,film kartun dan anime di dalamnya,wanita kemarin mencuriny,dan menyimpannya di dalam CD(sudah pasti bukan celana dalam) sehingga semua biodata character dari beberapa film tersebut menghilang dari internet"

"Itu berbahaya"balas Gozu

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh aucthor untuk mengambilnya kembali,lagipula data filmku juga ada di sana ,tapi kau malah menghalangi!"

"Maaf,aku tidak tahu"

"Dari informasi yang kudapat,dia tinggal di jepang,sama denganmu Gozu,tentunya kau tahu kota2 di jepang"

"hm"Gozumaru mengangguk

"Mungkin kau bisa membantuku mencarinya"

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya,karena ini juga menyangkut anime lain"

"Baiklah"Freddy menyerahkan sebuah kartu

Aku menemukan KTP nya yang terjatuh di tempat kemarin,kau pasti bisa menemukannya"

Keesokan harinya...

"Yukinko!"

Gozumaru berlari ke arah wanita berambut biru campur hitam yg sedang menyapu di teras depan

"ada apa?"balasnya"apa kau melihat Mezumaru?"

"Tidak,aku tidak melihatnya"

"Kemana si bodoh itu?padahal kalau aku mau bepergian pasti dia merengek minta diajak,saat aku mau mengajaknya,dia malah kabur"

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana?"Gozumaru menatapnya

"Ummm...yah,hanya mau jalan-jalan saja kok,apa kamu mau ikut?"Tsurara menggeleng"tidak usah,karena aku ingin menemani Rikuo sama jalan-jalan"

pemuda itu tampak kesal"ayolah..dia sudah menjadi komandan yang kuat,apa perlu dikawal lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa?,menurutku justru lebih baik dia ditemani"

"Hu-uh,terserah kamu saja!"Gozumaru pergi meninggalkan Tsurara yang terheran-heran

Naoko Yamato Jalan Otome nomor 69(asal dan joke arus bawah)

"Disini!"Gozumaru menghilangkan aura yokainya,dia melompati pagar dan melihat ke dalam rumah lewat jendela

"Seperti maling"gumamnya,dia masuk lewat jendela,ketika tiba di dalam...

Gozumaru melihat sebuah CD yang diletakkan di atas meja disana ada tulisan : Nightmare on elm street,Corpse party dan Nurarihyon no mago

"Sial!,dia juga mencuri data dari filmku juga ternyata.l"Gozumaru mengambilnya pelan2,pelan sekali,sampai suara semut pun kedengaran (krik)

Tetapi saat dia berjalan ke arah jendela...

"Tidak semudah itu!"

Gozumaru menoleh kebelakang,dia melihat seorang wanita muda yang dia tolong tempo hari

"Harusnya kau tidak menolongku kemaren" Naoko kemudian mnembakkan laser padanya

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPP!

dan tepat sasaran, bung!(malah jadi komentator)"Aaaargh,history gua belum dihapuuuuuuuuuus!"Gozu mental sampai menabrak dinding,darah kembali mengalir dari mulutnya,gak siaga banget sih!

"Anak muda..."Naoko mengarahkan pistol laser pada Gozu

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"

BUG!

Seseorang menendang perut Naoko sampai dia mental ke belakang

Gozu menatapnya"Krueger"

"Cuma baru kena segitu saja sudah lemas?,dasar!"Freddy menyeret Gozumaru keluar lewat jendela

"Kau tunggu disini",dia masuk ke rumah,meninggalkan Gozu sendirian di halaman

Sfx : sudah terlalu lama sendiri...

Apaan sih! "Gozu!"

Gozumaru menatap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya"kudengar dari Rikuo sama,kau memang pergi kesini"

Tiba-tiba Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah

Tung tara tung tara tung,demi dewa,ini pasti ulah Tapasya

(Korban Uttaran)

BuAng!,Gedebuk!BuG!

"Kau tidak dapat membuatku tertidur!karena aku sudah minum 10 cangkir kopi anti ngantuk tadi!(?)"Naoko menusuk kaki Freddy dengan pisau yang sudah dimantrai,pisau itu dapat melukai semua roh,termasuk hantu transparan sekalipun

"Aww!"Freddy meringis dia terjatuh ke lantai "wanita sialan!"Naoko bersiap menembakkan pistol lasernya

Syuuuunggg..sebuah benang menancap ke punggung Freddy, dia bergerak

Seperti boneka yang dikendalikan,Freddy menghindar bergerak ke belakang Naoko ,dan kemudian membantingnya sekuat tenaga

BUAAAAGH!Naoko langsung pingsan

Freddy yang sedang dikendalikan berlari keluar ruangan dan sampai ke halaman

Ctas! Benang yg tersambung dengan Freddy pun putus,kesadarannya kembali seperti semula dia menatap pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tengkorak menghiasi kepala yang berdiri di hadapannya

"Dia temanku" kata Gozu"berterina kasihlah,dia sudah menolongmu tadi"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memerlukan pertolongannya"Freddy menghela nafas"tapi,terima kasih"Mezumaru tersenyum sambil mengangguk

Di depan komputer..

Freddy memindahkan isi CD ke dalam internet(aucthor gak tahu caranya,pikir saja sendiri,aucthor bego)

"Dengan begini semua data character dari filmku kembali ke internet"Kata Freddy sambil tertawa senang"yah..dan tentunya untuk filmmu juga"katanya lagi sambil menhadap ke Gozu yang berdiri di sampingnya,yang dari tadi asyik memperhatikan komputer

"Yah...tentu saja"Balas Gozumaru sambil tersenyum

Sementara itu,di kediaman keluarga Nura,terlihat Rikuo sedang menggerutu

"Sialnya aku,tokoh utama dari film Nurarihyon,malah mendapat waktu singkat untuk tampil disini"

Halo!

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic pertamaku di ini

Kalian punya kesempatan untuk me request cerita crossover untuk fanfic lain


End file.
